


Behind The Behind The Scenes

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band), 어쩌다 발견한 하루 | Extraordinary You (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: Behind what you see in the dramaBehind what you see in the Behind VideosWhen there's no cameras around
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Behind The Behind The Scenes

The drama is almost over but there's still a lot of scenes to shoot. Their schedule is too tight that the actors couls only squeeze in some sleep during breaks.

While the rest of the casts were filming a classroom scene, Rowoon went in the empty art room set. He sat on the floor with his legs stretched out and leaned his back and head on the drawers behind him. In a few moments, his body quickly gave in to sleep.

"Okay! Cut!"

Hyeyoon gave her usual bubbly bows and greetings thanking all the staff and fellow actors. Her stylist is automatically beside her touching up her makeup and hair.

"Your fans sent a food truck"

"Oh thank you! Aaaah I'm so hungry."

"Hyeyoon! Thanks for the food!" Jiin called. Soon every student casts and staff thanked her and were all enjoying the food and drinks.

"Where's Rowoon?" Hyeyoon asked when she didn't see him around. Filming is on break and she didn't see him anywhere near his manager.

"Noona," Hyeyoon asked her manager. "I'll just go find Rowoon. We're filming a scene together after break. He should eat too."

The classroom, cafeteria, and music room sets were occupied by some of the actors who were also resting or just hanging out. Finally, she found him sleeping in the quiet art room. The black curtains were still up from their previous take so the room gave a lot of privacy, peace, and quiet.

"he must be really tired"

Hyeyoon crouched down while looking at Rowoon's sleeping face. Watching his chest rise and fall in steady breaths. Noticing his long lashes brushing his cheeks. 

When she kneeled and leaned closer to have a better look at those lashes, she lost balance as Rowoon's hand was suddenly at her back, pulling her closer. Their faces now only a few centimetres apart. 

Hyeyoon thanked the heavens that her heart monitor is fake. Or else the whole studio could would her how her heart is screaming when Rowoon opened his eyes. 

"I... Um.... Food! Right! There's food!"

Hyeyoon tried to push herself up but Rowoon pulled her even closer, their foreheads now touching.

"a... I.."

"can I kiss you for real?"

"eung?"

Rowoon locked his eyes on hers with that gentle gaze making it hard to say no. He moved even closer now staring at her lips and instinctively, Hyeyoon closed her eyes... Waiting... 

Rowoon let out a small laugh at her cute reaction.

Hyeyoon opened her eyes suddenly feeling embarrassed. "What~??" 

With a sulky pout, she pushed herself up again but Rowoon's other hand quickly went to hold her nape and gently pulled her in for the real kiss. 


End file.
